Crimson Kaiba: Book 1
by serwin1205
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler have a daughter that's going to Duel Academy. She just so happens to be a Signer. Her older brother is missing so she investigates and is sent to DA to protect the rest of the students and the staff. Little does she know that her life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: The Duel Test

This is only my first gx fanfic so I understand if you don't like it.

"Blah"=talking, '_blah_'=thoughts, _**blah**_=flashback, "**blah**"=phone-talking, _blah_=letter/note, _**" blah"**_=spirit talking.

I don't own gx, just the new characters, Serena and any other ones that may appear in the fanfic. FYI, she has a deck for every archetype, every monster type, every attribute, fusion, ritual, level up monsters, equips, mainly spells, and mainly traps. Also, she can see duel spirits, can see them to a greater degree than Jaden-highest degree actually, and has quite a lot of them.

**Serena Kaiba**

_Crimson Kaiba_

New characters in this chapter are Serena Kaiba and Asami Rhodes. FYI, Asami will be Alexis' twin sister plus a mention of season 2&amp;3 characters, but more on that later. Also, I'll be twisting up the story line up a bit.

Chapter 1: The Duel Test

Serena's Pov

I woke up to my alarm clock, which had Blue-Eyes White Dragon's roar as the alarm. I very nearly rolled off my bed. When I hit the stop button, I yawned. Seto Kaiba, my dad, had asked me to go undercover at his school, known as Duel Academy, and make sure nothing abnormal happened, like shadow games and inter dimensional travel. I, of course, agreed. He specifically told the staff to put me in Slifer Red uniform and no skirts and heels. I got dressed in my usual black leather pants, white KaibaCorp-designed-coat-based-on-my-dad's with crimson interior, and black T-shirt which had me, Uncle Joey Wheeler, my dad, and my unofficial uncle Yugi Moto and our signature monsters, Dad's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Uncle Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Uncle Yugi's Dark Magician, and my Crimson, Crystal, and Destiny Dragons. The reason why I'm on there was because I'm Seto Kaiba's daughter. Serenity, Joey's sister, is my mom. I grabbed my duel disk, my deck belt, briefcase of cards, and backpack, had breakfast, and was driven by Roland in the black limo to the Kaiba Dome. When I got there, I waited to be called on to duel. "Serena?" someone called. I turned toward the voice and saw a boy, about my age with chocolate brown eyes and hair of two shades of brown. "Yugi Moto asked me to give this to you. " He handed me a letter. I looked at the boy and then took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Serena, _

_I hope this letter gets to you. It's me, Uncle Yugi. Your dad told me to tell you to tell us-me, him, and Uncle Joey-if something is going on and let us know if you need backup. Just know that we're here if you need help, so don't try to handle all of this by yourself. _

_Best Wishes, _

_Uncle Yugi _

I look up at the boy and ask, " What's your name? " He looked at me, shocked and the boys he was talking to did as well. "I'm Jaden Yuki," he said. "I'm Syrus Truesdale," the bluenette boy with glasses said. "And I'm Bastion Misawa," the boy with black hair and British accent said. "I'm Serena Kaiba, nice to meet you boys," I said. We chatted until I was called up to duel. "Well, wish me luck guys!" I said. The guy Jaden defeated was still there. "Ready to lose, young scholar?" he asked. "No ma'am, I'm here to win!" I replied. "Did you just call me 'ma'am'? I'M A MAN! I HAVE A PH.D IN DUELING, I HAVE EARNED THE TITLE DOCTOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I EXPLAINED ALL THIS TO THE OTHER ONE!" He yelled. I smirked. "Well, you look like a lady!" Crowler then asked, "What might your name be?" I smiled. "Serena, you'll find out my last name after I win. For now, let's duel!" I exclaimed. "DUEL," we said in unison.

Crowler 4000: Serena 4000

"I'll start things off with Ancient Gear Soldier!"

1300/1300

Crowler said, "And that ends my turn!" I drew my card and said, "My turn! And I'll start of with this, my Different Dimension Dragon!"

1200/1500

A green dragon with four wings appeared beside me.

Asami POV

"I wonder who this girl is," a blonde girl with an Obelisk Blue uniform inquired. The Obelisk Blue boy with teal hair replied, "Apparently somebody who likes dragons, Alexis." I tossed my hot pink hair over my shoulder and questioned, "Hey, why does she look so familiar?" Alexis and Zane looked at me, then at the girl and the teal-nette said, "She kinda looks like Samuel Kaiba." My blonde sister said, "Hey, you're right." I looked closer and asked something crazy, "Do you think she's the famous Serena Kaiba?" Then, all three of us laughed because we thought that it was impossible for it to be Samuel Kaiba's sister.

Chazzina POV

"This slacker sure thinks she's some big shot talking to Crowler like that, eh Chazz and Zina?" one mine and my brother's-Chazz-buddies asked. "She's no slacker," my brother commented. "Yeah," I agreed, "just the way she carries herself lets you know that she's not one you want to mess with."

Serena POV

Crowler had summoned yet another Ancient Gear Soldier and didn't attack, probably because he knew about my dragon's effect. "Now, I play Cost Down, which downgrades all monsters in my hand by two, and thanks to that, I'll sacrifice my Different Dimension Dragon to summon this, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

3000/2500

A very large white dragon with blue eyes appeared in place of my green dragon. "And now, I'll have him attack your Ancient Gear Soldier with White Lightning Attack!" I declared

Crowler 2300 Serena 4000

Bastion POV

"She's amazing!" Jaden exclaimed. "Amazing? Try brilliant!" I said. Syrus said, "No, she's awesome!"

No one POV

Crowler had just seen his opponent summon Blue-Eyes. He decided that he didn't like the girl, even if it was _the _Serena Kaiba, even though he didn't know it.

Serena POV

"Now, I play the Spell card Polymerization, to fuse the Blue-Eyes on my field with the two in my hand to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

4500/3800

Three Blue-Eyes Dragons appeared in front of a swirling portal and came out as a dragon with three heads. "Now, Ultimate Dragon, attack that Gear Soldier with Neutron Blast Attack!"

Crowler 0 Serena 4000

Crowler POV

"YOU CHEATED! NO ONE HAS THOSE CARDS EXCEPT SETO KAIBA! YOU-"

_**Winner**_ _**Serena**_ _**Kaiba**_

_'Oh no! I just called Seto Kaiba's kid a cheater! I'll surely get fired. Unless I get on her good side!'_ Crowler thought. "Welcome to Duel Academy Ms. Kaiba. You deserved it." Then Serena said the unthinkable. "I got in because I beat you and aced the exam, not because you're handing it to me. And don't even try to get on my good side because you just ruined that chance when you called me a cheater!"

Serena POV

I heard the crowd cheer and I looked up at the balcony to see a boy look at me and give me the thumbs up. I smile, wink, and give him the thumbs up. Zane walks away to board the plane to the academy. I was taken to get my uniform along with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion. Bastion was handed a Ra Yellow uniform while the rest of us were given Slifer Red uniforms. My uniform was khaki pants, red and black boots, and a red blazer-jacket with white buttons. I smiled, silently thanking Dad for telling them not to give me the skirt, heels, and girl jacket. We boarded the plane and I thought to myself, 'This is gonna be a good year'

So, that's the end of chapter 1. Please Review and your criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

This chapter will show some brother-sister bonding between Jaden and Serena. FYI, she will use her Elemental Hero deck and both will face Chazz and his twin sister, Chazzina Princeton. Yes, I own Chazzina Princeton.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

Serena's POV

When we got to the airport, there was someone waiting for me. It was Roland. "Ms. Kaiba Your father sent me to give this to you. He said that you'd need it." he said. I took the duffel bag he was carrying from him, unzipped it, and saw my computer, new DA phone, and laptop. "Thank you, Roland. Send Dad and my Uncle Mokuba, Uncle Yugi, and Uncle Joey my regards." I said. I saw Jaden looking at me and said, "What? Dad just sent me somethings to help me" Then I looked around and whispered,"I've been asked to go undercover to make sure nothing abnormal happens. I swear, if you tell ANYONE, I will personally send you to the Shadow Realm!" Jaden looked freaked out for a second before saying, "There's no such thing as the Shadow Realm. But, I won't tell anyone. I promise." I looked at him and made him swear on the Crimson Dragon.

We got on the plane and Jaden feel asleep next to Syrus. The bluenette looked nervous, so I tried to settle his nerves. "Hey, Sy, you okay?," I asked. He turned towards me and said, "Not exactly. My older brother is Duel Academy's top student and is known as the Kaiser. In case you haven't figured it out yet, his name is Zane, Zane Truesdale. He is Duel Academy's number one duelist. And that's why I'm nervous."

When we landed, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and I got off together and stood in the front. We were welcomed by three Obelisk Blue students, Alexis and Asami Rhodes and Zane Truesdale. "Hi everyone, I'm Alexis," said the blonde girl. "I'm Asami," said the pink haired girl. "And I'm Zane." said the teal haired boy. "And welcome to Duel Academy. We, the Academy's top three, shall be your guides for the hour,"they say in perfect unison,"follow us and we shall show you around the Academy" They lead us into the Academy and Alexis said, "This is the auditorium, it is where all of our assemblies and pep rallies take place." We walked on and Zane pointed out the duel arena, "This is the duel arena. And, obviously, its where our duels take place. The big ones, like school duels and the duels that determine whether or not you stay here at the Academy." I heard several gulps come from behind me. Obviously they didn't want to lose their duels in front of a huge crowd. We continued walking until we came to a shop. "This," Asami explained, "is the card shop. This is where you shall get all your cards in case you want to upgrade your decks." As I looked at it, I thought, 'But I won't be needing any upgrades to any of my decks' We continued to a rather large room and Zane said, "This is the cafeteria. All of our lunches will take place here. Also, be sure to keep an eye out for the mystery sandwich carts. We do a thing where if you find the golden egg which, you are considered a very good drawer." Everybody perked up at the sound of a prize. I sighed. They took us around the school showing us each classroom and which one was which. I made a mental note to myself to keep my new DA phone from Dad on me at all times so I could use the map on it to get to where I need to go.

We had to go back to the auditorium for the assembly. A man with a bald head and blackish goatee in a maroon uniform appeared on the screen. I crossed my arms and tried my best to pay attention. "Good morning and welcome to Duel Academy!," he said, "My name is Chancellor Sheppard, and I am pleased to see so many new students. I hope you all do well in this semester. So, let's kick off with a clean start!" We filed off to the entree way. Jaden, Syrus, and I went to a stone wall with a bench on either side of it and sat down. Syrus on one side while Jaden and I were on the other. We were checking out the features of our new phones when I got a call. It was my dad. Jaden and Syrus came out to see who was calling me. I answered it and said, "Hey Dad!" Jaden and Syrus were giving me a look saying that I'm crazy. "**Hey Serena. I just heard that the assembly was over and I wanted to see how you were settling in. You are my daughter and I'm worried that you might've already made some enemies. Uncle Joey, Uncle Mokuba, and Uncle Yugi wanted me to tell you 'hi' and wondered how you were doing. Oh, and be sure to use the equipment I sent Roland to give you. It'll come in handy**_,_" Syrus and Jaden stared at me, wondering what my dad was talking about. "I got them, and yes, I'll put them to good use. I'll contact you later, seeing as I have to go. Tell the guys I said hi," I told him and hung up. Bastion came over and Jaden asked, "Hey, Bastion, you in the reds too?" Bastion looked at his arm and said,"Well, let's see. Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so. Are you sure you can see colors?"

"What!? You think I'm color-blind?"

"I dunno. Are you colorblind?"

"No, but I might as well be!"

"It's not funny. In case you haven't noticed, I happen to have a behavioral disorder called ADD. It stands for Attention Deficit Disorder. I sorta have a hard time paying attention," I said. Syrus, Jaden, and Bastion looked at me in shock. I knew what they were thinking. 'But how could the daughter of Seto Kaiba have attention problems?' I thought they were thinking. I started laughing to myself. "Well," Jaden said to Bastion, "see you around the dorms!"

"I doubt it, your dorms are over there," Bastion said pointing to what looked like a one star hotel.

We went to the dorms and Syrus said," This isn't a dorm! It's an outhouse!" I chuckled a little looking around. "Yeah, but check out the view!" Jaden said. Again, I chuckled. The three of us choose our rooms and settled down. Jaden and Syrus would be roommates while I went to my dorm. I saw a note on two doors. _Thought you might need an extra room to put your equipment in._

_Dad_

I smiled a little before going into the first door. There was a desk to put my computer and laptop on and a space for my other equipment. I unloaded my duffel and placed everything in a place. There was even a place for my pictures to map all the events that happened and figure out why they were happening. Then, I went to the other room. It had a bed for me and a place to put my pictures from home up. I looked at one tournament picture and look fondly at the kids in it. There were four boys and two girls in it. The boy with teal hair and emerald green eyes was my cousin, Jesse Anderson. The boy with gray hair and cobalt blue eyes was Aster Phoenix, a really good friend. The boy who looked like Yugi was Andrew Moto. The girl who looked like Mai and Joey was Mia Wheeler. The girl with dark chocolate hair and ice-blue eyes was me. The boy with light brown hair and caramel eyes was my brother, Samuel Dean Kaiba. We were a dueling gang known as the Dueling Wolves. We defeated other dueling gangs and became the best kid-duelists in Neo Domino City. As I gazed at the picture, I remembered all of the fun times we had together. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I snapped out of my daze and opened the door. Jaden and Syrus were standing outside with another Slifer behind them. "This is Chumley. He told us how things work around here," Jaden said. I stared at Chumley and said," Nice to meet ya, I'm Serena." He looked surprised for a moment and then he said," Whoa, your Seto Kaiba's girl!" I blinked, confused why he said that. Then, I remembered that he wasn't at the duel exams. "Yeah, I'm DA owner's girl," I said.

Jaden, Syrus, and I went around the Academy looking for the duel arena. When we arrived, Syrus said, "Uh, guys. I don't think we're supposed to be here." Jaden and I looked at Syrus with a look that clearly said, 'You need to stop thinking negative' Jaden smiled and said, "Why, we're students here, aren't we? So this is our campus." "Wrong! This is the Obelisk campus!," a rude voice said. We turned to see who said it and saw four Obelisk Blues looking down at us, literally. I saw that two of them looked very similar. '_They're twins! Wow, the Princetons' actually have a set of twins coming here? Learn something new everyday. I just hope that they aren't like their older brothers, Slade and Jagger._' I must have been grinning because the only female Obelisk blue in the arena said, "Hey, what's so funny Slacker?" I pulled my annoyed face and the Obelisks started laughing. My reply was, "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you and your brother were just like your older brothers, Slade and Jagger. Now, I can see that you two really are just like them-snobbish, bratty, rude, rich kids." That must have ticked them off because the next thing I know, the black haired boy was saying, "Hey, don't talk to my twin sister,Chazzina, that way. By the way, I'm Chazz, obviously you somehow know our brothers, Slade and Jagger." Yep, I ticked them off alright. Just as I was about to say something, Alexis and Asami came around the corner and said, "Chazz and Chazzina Princeton! You might be Obelisks, but that doesn't mean that you can talk down to Slifers." I smirked. Obviously, not all Obelisks were like the ones we just met. "Hey, Alexis, Asami. Care to watch me mop the floor with these Slackers. It won't take long but I'll make it entertaining," Chazz said smoothly. I had been through quite enough boys flirting with me to figure out that Chazz liked Alexis and Asami. Could I blame him? No. Did I want to embarrass the heck out of him? Maybe. Did Jaden and I now have a rivalry going on between us and the Princetons? Oh heck yeah. "I'd get going if I were you, the Obelisk welcome feast is about to begin," Asami said. The other four Obelisks, including the Princeton twins, ran to the feast. "Sorry about that," Alexis and Asami apologized, "not all of us Obelisks are like that. You three should get going, the Slifer welcome feast is probably about to begin." Jaden, Syrus, and I all looked at each other. "Hey, they're right," Jaden said, "we gotta get going!" I checked the time and realized that the Rhodes twins were right. "Well," I said, "come on you guys, let's go!" As we ran out the door, Jaden ran back to the entrance and asked, "Hey, what did you say your name was again?" Alexis and Asami looked at Jaden and said, "Alexis Rhodes and Asami Rhodes, and yours?" Jaden didn't hesitate when he said, "My name's Jaden Yuki." I then tried to stifle my giggles because I thought that Jaden and Alexis would make a cute couple. I looked at Syrus and he complained, "Hey, aren't you gonna introduce me?" We then ran back to our dorm for our welcome feast, which I was sure would be as low rate as our dorm.

Turns out, I was right about our feast being low rate. Jaden, Syrus, and I sat at the same table. "This is our dinner?" someone said. "That's not the only thing, look at our headmaster, IT'S A CAT!" someone else said. I looked over at where everyone else was looking and saw a fat tan and brown cat. After it mewed, a man with black hair, glasses, and closed eyes came out from behind a curtain-like thing and said, Good evening, children. My name is Professor Banner. Welcome to Slifer. Now, before we get started on eating, I'd like you all to each tell me something about yourself." Right after he said 'yourself', Jaden was eating his rice and said, "This stuff's good!" Everybody turned to look at us. I facepalmed myself and then tried to stop myself from smacking Jaden upside the head. Fortunately, Syrus was trying to get Jaden to stop. "Jaden, we're supposed to say something about ourselves," he said. "How 'bout this, I'm starving!" Jaden had said. I looked at Jaden like he was an idiot. '_He has an appetite that could challenge Uncle Joey's!_' I thought. "Jaden, I mean it," Syrus was nervously saying, "he's walking over here!" We looked at Prof. Banner and he said, "Well, since some of us can't wait any longer, let's just eat!" And on that happy note, we all dug into our feast of rice and sardines.

That night, Jaden and I were talking to Syrus and Chumley was trying to sleep when Jaden and I got a message from Chazz and Chazzina. I got Chazzina while Jaden got Chazz. "**Hey, Slifer Slacker**," they said over the Academy phones in unison, "**Meet me and my twin at the duel arena tonight. Bring your friend for a double duel. Oh, and feel free to bring your other friends to watch you lose**." I growled a little at the phrase 'feel free to bring your friends to watch you lose'. No way was I gonna lose. I looked at Jaden and an unspoken agreement came between us. We'd go and face them. If we were breaking school rules for not being in our dorm, I'd have the 'Big Man',my dad, on my side and keep us out of trouble. "If that's Chazz and Chazzina your dueling, then all you have is trouble," Chumley said.

Jaden, Syrus, and I went to the duel arena where the Princeton twins were waiting for us. "You made it," Chazz said. "I thought you'd chicken out," Chazzina said. I growled, "Us, chicken out? Please, I don't back down from a duel!" Then, Jaden said, "Neither do I!" Syrus had stayed at the sidelines, on the way here, he said something about being our sidekick. Jaden and I are okay with it if Syrus was. "Go Jaden! Go Serena!" Syrus cheered. Jaden and I got on one side of the arena while Chazz and Chazzina got on the other side. "Duel!" the Princeton twins said. "Get your game on!" Jaden and I said.

Jaden/Serena 4000

Chazz/Chazzina 4000

"Alright, I'll start things off with this, Chthonian Soldier, in attack mode!" Chazz said. A warrior wielding a sword and wearing black armor appeared on his portion of the field.

1200/1400

"And that ends it!"Chazz said. "And starts mine!" Chazzina said, "I summon Chthonian Soldier, in attack mode!" Another Chthonian Soldier appeared on the Princeton's side of the field, but on Chazzina's portion of the field.

1200/1400

I gulped. This wouldn't be pleasant. "Your move, Slacker!" Chazzina taunted. Jaden didn't look phased at all, just even more excited. "All right, my draw!" he said, " and I'll start by summoning my Elemental Hero Sparkman!" A hero wearing gold and electric blue armor appeared on Jaden's portion of the field in a blast if electricity. "And that'll do it for me!" he said. "And I can start my turn. I draw! First, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" I said. A heroine wearing a red heroine outfit and mask with grey hair and white at the end of it appeared on my portion of the field. "Next, I activate Hero Fire! This card can only be activated if I have a pyromancer Hero on my field and it lets me attack your life points directly if I send one card to the graveyard," I added. I discarded my Avian because I had Hero Revival in my hand to summon after one of two things happened-one my Hero gets attacked and I save it with this card but the attack is redirected towards me, or two my turn comes and I don't take any damage. "GO! Flaming Fire Strike!" I commanded. A ball of fire erupted from my Hero Fire Spell card and split into two. Both fireballs went towards Burstinatrix and she thrust them at the Princetons.

Chazz/Chazzina 2800

Jaden/Serena 4000

"Way to go Serena!" Syrus cheered.

Syrus POV

As I watched Serena and Jaden duel the Princetons, I noticed Alexis and Asami come in. "Hey Alexis, Asami, what are you doing here?" I asked. Alexis responded with, "We're here to see how Jaden and Serena stack up against two Obelisks. Then again, the owner of the Academy is dueling alongside Jaden, so they should win" I must've looked confused because Asami said, "You don't know about Serena? _The _Serena Kaiba, the daughter of Seto Kaiba? Wow, I thought you idolized her!" That's when it hit me. "So that's why she looks so familiar! I thought that she was a look-alike with the same name!" I exclaimed. Asami laughed. '_Man, she has a pretty laugh,_' I thought.

Jaden POV

'_Ok, so I have Sparkman on my field and Serena has Burstinatrix. I know! I could fuse my Avian with her Burstinatrix to create my Flame Wingman! That's if she lets me.' _I thought. I looked over at Serena and she looked at me. A message came through our eyes. We would use each other's monsters to help with our fusions and in return, help one another. Chazz said, "My turn! I summon another Chthonian Soldier, in attack mode!" Another soldier in black armor appeared.

1200/1400

"And now, I activate Chthonian Alliance!" Chazz said. One of the Chthonian Soldiers started to glow. "I'll tell you how it works. I select one Chthonian Soldier, my sister's Soldier in this case, and that Soldier gains 800 attack points for every Chthonian Soldier on the field!" Chazz explained.

3600/1400

I heard somebody gulp. It turned out to be Serena. "You nervous?" I whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "Yeah, a little. But don't worry, I have a plan," she whispered back. We shared a smirk and nodded. This was gonna turn out great.

Serena POV

I had a plan, just as I told Jaden. I would bring back my Avian and fuse it with my Burstinatrix or fuse my Burstinatrix with Jaden's Avian to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Then, I'd activate my Hero Up Spell card, which would allow me to double the attack point of my chosen Hero and strike down the strongest Soldier and let Jaden handle the rest with his Flame Wingman, once we summoned his.

"My turn! I summon-" Chazz started. We heard footsteps coming from the hallway. We all looked and I saw Jaden, Chazz, Chazzina, and Syrus get worried looks. I knew what was going on. Campus Security. "Guys, we should get outta here!" Syrus said. "Why, we're all students here, aren't we?" Jaden asked. "Well, yeah. However, if we don't leave now, y'all will be in BIG trouble," I said. Alexis and Asami opened up their phone, pulled up the rules, and said, "We're not supposed to be here because our curfew is ten o' clock. We really need-hey why did you say that WE-not including you- would be in trouble?!"

I blushed and said, "I happen to have my dad, Seto Kaiba on my side, I'm supposed to stay here! Now, let's get outta here you guys!" Chazz and Chazzina were already gone, however, Alexis and Asami showed us a secret way out.

Later, Campus Security came in and no one was there.

"Hey, thanks for showing us the back way out," Syrus said. "Anytime," Alexis said, "we would have gotten out faster if _somebody_ would walk!" We all glared at Jaden, who was pretty upset about not being able to finish the duel. Could I blame him? No. Did I want to go back in there to finish our duel even if we got into trouble? Maybe. Was I upset that our duel was interrupted? Yes. "But we had them! I mean come on, we could've beaten them. Right Serena?" Jaden stated. My reply was, "You got that right. We had them on the ropes. Not to mention that was the first time I didn't get to finish a duel, that is UNACCEPTABLE!" Jaden, Syrus, Asami, and Alexis backed away from me a few steps and Jaden asked, "Why are your eyes crimson-the part where its supposed to be blue- why?" I gave him my confused look and grabbed my hand mirror from my jacket pocket and looked. Sure enough, my eyes were crimson. I blinked and my eyes were back to normal. I looked back at them and Asami said, "Nice trick. Can you teach me how to do that?" I sighed and said, "It wouldn't work for you. Only someone with a mark of the Crimson Dragon can do it. So far, only I can do it." I pushed up my right sleeve and showed them the maroon dragon head on my right arm. They looked at it in wonder and I explained, "It's a birthmark. It imprints you when you're a newborn and it makes itself known when you go through something terrible. I experienced my brother's disappearance and then the mark made itself known to me. It glowed crimson and appeared on me. If you like, you can come stop by the Slifer dorm and I'll tell you all about it later on a weekend." Alexis, Asami, and the boys accepted the offer and Jaden, Syrus, and I went back to our dorm, the three of us laughing. Somehow, I knew that we would get to finish the duel between the Princetons and us.

New Cards :

Hero Fire; Spell Card-Allows duelist to attack directly if you have at least one pyromancer-type monster on the field

Hero-Revival; Spell Card-Allows you to get your monster back during your Standby Phase.

Hero Up; Spell Card-Double the attack points of chosen Elemental Hero


	3. Chapter 3: A Duel in Love

This next chapter is gonna be about the third episode and some brother-sister bonding between Jaden and Serena

Chapter 3: A Duel in Love

Crowler POV

As Alexis, one of my top Obelisks, was explaining the different types of spell cards, I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride. "Perfect!" I said, "I expect nothing less from one of my top Obelisks." Alexis replied, " Yes, Dr. Crowler" '_Now, let's see which Slifer I can embarrass_' I looked around the Slifer area and said, "You there, Syrus Truesdale. Can you explain to the class what a Field Spell is?" I saw Serena and Jaden glare at me because they know that I know all about Syrus' anxiety. Syrus stood up and nervously answered, "A F-field Spell is a th-thing that affects the thing and…. uh…." Everybody looked at Syrus like they expected him to know the answer and answer it like his older brother, Zane Truesdale. '_Mission accomplished!_' I thought happily. "I know what it is, honest!" the little Truesdale said. "Ya know teach, you shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that," Jaden said. I looked at him and Serena added, "Look at us, Jay and I are Slifers and we beat ya." Then they both said in unison, "So if you're making fun of us Slifers, you're really making fun of yourself!" I grabbed my handkerchief and began biting on it. The Slifer Duo closed their eyes and made peace signs.

After school, I walked into my office and thought, '_How dare those Slifers make a mockery of me! I need to get rid of them! If I try to get rid of Serena, Seto Kaiba will get her back in. However, I can get rid of Jaden!_' I got to work on writing a fake love letter claiming that it was from Alexis Rhodes. '_Once Jaden reads this, he'll come looking for Alexis and I'll snap a picture of him! I'll be rid of him once and for all!_'

Alexis POV

"Did you hear how they told Crowler off?" Mindy asked. "They've got some nerve talking to Crowler like that!" Jasmine insisted. "Hmm," I said, "I thought it was pretty cool" I turned around and I heard Mindy's shocked voice, "HIM cool?" and Jasmine's matter-of-fact tone, "Well, if you think about it" Asami squealed, "I think my sis has a crush!"

_**The next morning**_

Crowler POV

'_Hehehe, I'll plant the "love letter" in Jaden's locker once I find it_,' I thought, '_Ah, his shoes!_' I planted the "love letter" in what I thought was Jaden's locker. Little did I know that it would be Syrus who got the "love letter" and would have to be dueled over by his best friend and the girl of his dreams!

Serena POV

'_Ugh, math,_' I thought, '_I hate math. Then again, I wouldn't be a duelist if I couldn't do math._' As I struggled to pay attention to stuff I thought wasn't related to Duel Monsters, a note appeared on my desk. _U bored?_ it read. I glanced over to my right and saw that Jaden was glancing expectantly at the note. _Yes_ I wrote and passed the note back to Jaden. He scribbled something down and passed it back.

_I despise math_

_Me 2_

_Wanna hang out l8ter 2day?_

_Sure thing Jay!_

_Gr8! Meet u at the cliff_

The bell rang and everybody proceeded to their next class.

Jaden POV

I was standing in the gym and I asked myself aloud, "Man, where's Syrus. He's gonna miss class!" Just then, our P.E. teacher, who also happened to be our school nurse, Ms. Fontaine, came through the door. "Hi everyone!" she said in a high voice, "I'm Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your P.E. teacher for the semester!"

Syrus POV

"Lousy girls restroom!" I exclaimed, "Why can't they make the signs bigger?" I looked in my locker to change into my gym clothes and saw that Jaden had left his shoes in my locker. "Looks like Jaden is still borrowing my locker," I said. I grabbed his shoes and saw a letter drop onto the floor. "HUH? BUT THIS DOESN'T BELONG TO JADEN?!" I shouted. I picked it up and looked to see if anyone was here. When I saw that there wasn't, I read the note, it said _From the moment I first saw you, I have been in love with you. Meet me behind the girls dorm tonight. Yours Truly, Alexis Rhodes_ I said Alexis' name aloud fell backwards on my butt. "Oh man, Alexis," I said dreamily and a scene came into my head.

'"SYRUS!" Alexis called, running towards me. "ALEXIS!" I called, running towards her. we eventually got to each other and she said, "Please be mine!"'

"Oh, I'm yours!" I exclaimed out loud.

_**After Class at the Cliff**_

Jaden POV

Serena and I nowadays hang out at the cliff. She helps me with homework and I help her with whatever. We also help each other with duel strategies. "So, you have an older brother who went missing?" I inquired. "Yeah," she replied sadly, "he's been missing since the day before I came here." We talked about finding her brother and other family stuff.

_**Later That Night**_

I came into my dorm room to see Serena and Chumley talking. "Hey, Sy. I'm done with the shower, you can have it if ya want. Waters still hot," I looked for Syrus and asked, "Hey, where is Sy anyway?" Serena and Chumley looked at me like they've been asking the same thing. "Dunno, he left in a pretty good mood too," Chumley replied. "Good mood? That doesn't sound like Syrus at all!" I exclaimed. I looked at Serena and her eyes met mine. We were thinking the same thing, Syrus-however unlikely- must have gotten a love letter or something. Then, my DA phone rang. "**We have your roommate, come to the girls' dorm to get him, or we'll turn him in**" Serena and I got worried immediately. "Oh Syrus," Serena complained. She sounded like she went through something like this before. "Go get dressed!" she ordered. I replied with a sarcastic, "Yes ma'am" and left to go change. After I got back, I grabbed my duel disk and deck and Serena and I ran after Syrus.

Alexis POV

"Well, girls. What do you think we should do with Syrus?" I asked. "Use him as bait to reel in the big fish, Serena Kaiba and Jaden Yuki and see if it really was just dumb luck that they were able to beat Crowler!" Asami agreed, "I agree. We should see if it really was dumb luck." And so, we agreed to use Syrus as bait.

Jaden POV

'_Hold on Syrus, we'll get you back!_' I thought. Serena and I rowed our small boat across a small body of water. "Joey was lovesick for Mai Valentine. As far as I know, he still is. I kinda had to get him outta trouble once. Heh, he was trying to get back at this guy for being crappy to Mai," she explained. "Sounds like he really liked her," I said. "LIKES! He still does. He'll do anything to keep her safe from other boys crappiness. Plus the two hour married." she said. As we rowed ashore, Serena turned around we docked. "Hey guys," Syrus said pitifully. I looked over at Serena and saw her facepalm herself, hard. "Why Syrus, why?" she inquired. The girls, Asami, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy, raised an eyebrow at her. Serena ran her hand down her face and muttered something that sounded like 'I really wish you weren't becoming like Uncle Mokuba, being used as bait' I raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "Don't worry about what I said. Anywho, we're here for Syrus. So, if you'll just hand him over, we'll be on our way." She said it so calmly, I wondered if she had done this sort of thing before. "Sorry, if you want Syrus back, you'll have to duel us-me and Asami," Alexis replied. I smiled at the chance to duel another set of twins. I looked at Serena and our eyes met. Our Elemental Hero decks combined would be enough. I saw her move some cards to one of her decks. I was able to catch a glimpse and I thought that they looked like three dragon cards and three knight cards. "OK, let's get down to business!" she exclaimed. "I admire your courage, but you're up against two Obelisks," Asami said. '_Not the first time we've gone up against two Obelisks,' _I thought. "Well, let's go," Asami said. We got into our boat and Syrus was put in it with us. The Obelisk girls went in another. "OK, here's the deal. You win, you get Syrus and can go free. We win, we turn all three of you in," Asami explained. "Three? Hello, I'm a girl too ya know! Besides, I can't get expelled. Seto Kaiba will put me back in here. So, HA!" Serena said. "Let's just duel," Alexis said, clearly annoyed.

Serena POV

As Jaden and I prepped our decks I tried to hide my happiness because I slipped my signature monsters into my deck. Jaden and I would get a chance to fusion summon, I was sure of it. "DUEL!" we shouted.

Asami/Alexis 4000 Serena/Jaden 4000

"Go Alexis and Asami!" Jasmine and Mindy cheered. "Go Serena and Jaden!" Syrus cheered. "I'll start things off by summoning Etoile Cyber!"

1200/1600

A ballerina with red hair appeared in front of Alexis. "And that ends my turn," she said. "And starts mine! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

1800/1600

A black iron knight appeared and I immediately thought, '_Please don't let her deck be exactly like Uncle Joey's!_' "And that ends it!" she said. "And starts mine! I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" Jaden exclaimed.

1000/1000

"And I'll throw-down a face down. That ends it," he stated. "And starts mine! I activate Polymerization! I'll fuse Jaden's Avian with my Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

2100/1200

A hero with a white feathery wing and a red dragon head for an arm and a red and green body appeared in front of me. Jaden smiled and looked at me. I smiled back. Flame Wingman's attack points were twenty-one hundred, Gearfried's were eighteen hundred, and Etoile Cyber's were twelve hundred. We had this in the bag. "Now, I'll attack your Gearfried Iron Knight! Go Skydive Scorcher!" I commanded.

Alexis/Asami 3700 Serena/Jaden 4000

In a matter of mere seconds, Gearfried went up in flames due to Flame Wingman's attack. "I'll throw-down a face down and call it at that!" I said. "OK, my draw!" Alexis said, " I summon, Blade Skater!"

1400/1500

A girl in purple with ingrown skates appeared on the field next to Etoile Cyber. I had a bad feeling that Alexis was planning to fusion summon a Cyber Blader. Why did I think this? I knew all the fusion monsters by heart. I could identify a possible fusion summon if I saw the fusion materials, and I'm looking right at some. Right then and there, I realized that I had left Jaden unprotected. "Now, I activate Dust Tornado!" Alexis announced. A gust of wind blew and my face down, Spellbinding Circle, was sent back to my hand. "Damn it!" I muttered. "Now, Blade Skater, attack Jaden!" Alexis commanded. I cringed, knowing it was my fault. Blade Skater's foot slammed right into Jaden's chest. I tried to conceal my anger.

Alexis/Asami 3700 Jaden/Serena 2600

At this point, I was about to burst with anger and let my 'dark' side show. It was tempting, but I couldn't do that. If I did, well, let's just say that I'll probably give 'the end of the world' a whole new meaning and at the same time, possibly cause the Apocalypse. All hell would break loose, and I'd probably be trying to take control over the entire world. So yeah, not a good idea to let out my 'dark' side. "With that, I'll end my turn," Alexis said. "And I'll start my turn!" Asami called, "I set a card and that's it for now!"

A card appeared on the field and I wondered what she was up to. "Alright, my draw!" Jaden cried, "I summon, Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

1600/1400

The golden warrior appeared from sparks of electricity that came out of nowhere. I smirked. "Alright Sparkman, attack Etoile Cyber with static shock wave!" Jaden commanded. "Activate Trap, Doble Passe! This card allows me to switch the target of the attack towards me!" Alexis announced and later got zapped from Sparkman's attack.

Alexis/Asami 2100 Serena/Jaden 2600

I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't help but get antsy. I wanted to get the duel over with and get back to my dorm, snuggled up under my covers, wearing my long johns. Not that I didn't like dueling the Rhodes twins, it's just that I was tired, cold, and angry. "And now I get to wage a direct attack on you!" Alexis declared. '_Damn it!_' I thought angrily. "Also," she added, "when my Etoile Cyber attacks an opponent directly, she gains 500 attack points.

1700/1600

Jaden got a kick delivered to his chest, and I gotta say, it was extremely hard trying to stay calm.

Alexis/Asami 2100 Serena/Jaden 900

I suddenly got an idea. Jaden and I shared a look and we knew what we were gonna do. Fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. First, I had to get our life points back up. Second, one of us would have to fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman together to get Thunder Giant. I smirked-if it looked evil, then it was because of how angry I was for getting in this mess and I seriously needed my sleep. Believe me, if I don't get my sleep, I'll go crazy until someone sedates me or until I wore myself out. I saw the Rhodes flinch at my smirk and knew it looked evil. I was good at giving evil looks, the evil eye, and apparently the evil smirk. So, I give my opponents the evil smirk whenever possible, like now. "Alright, now I activate Polymerization, to fuse my Etoile Cyber and my Blade Skater to fusion summon my Cyber Blader!" An ice-skating ballerina appeared on the field with a red visor over her eyes.

2100/800

"I'll leave it at that," she stated. "My draw!" Asami declared, "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" A warrior in a green rocket suit appeared on Asami's portion of the field.

1500/1300

"And I'll end with a face down. Your move Jaden," Asami stated. "Alright, my draw!" Jaden declared. "And I activate my continuous spell, Double Control!" I intervened, "Ya see, when I'm in a tag duel, I select one monster, like my Flame Wingman, and can share it with my partner-Jaden in this case!" A red aura surrounded my Wingman and Jaden. "Thanks Serena," Jaden said. "Anytime Jay!" I replied. "Alright, now thanks to Serena, I'll attack your Cyber Blader with our Wingman, go Skydive Scorcher!" Our Flame Wingman and Alexis' Cyber Blader did battle, but even though our monsters had the same attack points, neither monster was destroyed! "What?!" Jaden exclaimed, "Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" I face-palmed myself remembering Cyber Blader's special ability, something I had liked to call Cyber Survivor. "When you only control one monster, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed as a result of battle," Alexis answered. "Cyber Survivor," I muttered under my breath. '_We really need Thunder Giant if we're gonna win this duel!_' I thought. "Alright, I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn," Jaden concluded. "My draw!" I declared, "And I'll attack that Rocket Warrior. Go Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman attacked Rocket Warrior and the green warrior was destroyed.

Alexis/Asami 1500 Serena/Jaden 900

"And that's not all!" I stated. "What!?" came Asami's surprised gasp. I answered with, "I activate the spell Double Attack, this let's me attack twice, so long as I dish out a warrior-type monster. But don't worry, that warrior will be coming back in my next Standby Phase. Now, Wingman, attack that Gearfried Iron Knight with Skydive Scorcher."  
Alexis/Asami 1200 Serena/Jaden 900

"And don't forget Wingman's superpower. You get damage equal to the attack points of the monster I destroyed. So, 1800 plus 1500 equals 3300 and last I checked, you only had 1200 life points remaining! So, you lose!" I announced. Wingman appeared in front of Asami and burned her with his fire. Then, Cyber Blader and Flame Wingman disappeared. "Sweet duel, and nice comeback Rena!" Jaden exclaimed. "Thanks Jay!" I replied. "Guess you guys get to go free," Asami said. "Well I think we should still turn them in," Jasmine declared. Alexis snapped, "Well, nobody asked you!" I was shocked to hear Alexis talk to her friend like that, and apparently I wasn't the only one. "Alexis!" Jasmine exclaimed. "So, we can go home now?" Syrus asked hopefully. I chuckled, "Yes, Sy. We can go back to our dorm now." Jaden waved and said, "Well, see ya" And on that happy note, Syrus-now free from his bonds-Jaden, and I rowed back to our dorms.

No one POV

'_Truth is, I could never turn those guys in. This place is a lot more fun with those guys around!_' Alexis thought. '_Maybe I can ask Serena if that Syrus kid likes me!_' Asami mentally squealed. '_I've never seen Asami and Alexis act like this before. Could Alexis really be falling for that Slifer? And does Asami really like Zane's little brother?_' Jasmine mentally asked herself. Little did our heroes Jaden Yuki and Serena Kaiba know that they would each be in a fake Shadow Game and have to save new friend Alexis Rhodes and Serena will have to duel for the lives of two of her childhood friends!

New cards:  
Double Control-Allows user to share one monster with all teammates if in a tag duel.

Double Attack-Allows user to attack twice with the same monster so long as user discards one monster; if it's a warrior-type then the user gets it back during their next Standby Phase.


	4. Chapter 4: Raring to Go

I've decided that Serena will be mainly using her Dragon deck, which has no Blue-Eyes, no Red-Eyes, but will have some Dragons which I've created. Also, she will use her Elemental Hero deck when she teams up with Jaden. Also, answers to your questions-1. She will be helping Jaden, by carrying some of that weight that he has to carry. 2. She is undercover to make sure nothing like the Abandoned Dorm incident happens again. She has the Crystal Beasts thanks to Jesse and Destiny Heroes thanks to Aster. 3. I thought it would be nice if Alexis had a friend who actually understood what she was going through. Also, her having a twin sister would be for Syrus to finally get a girlfriend. 4. Chazz's twin sister is basically gonna be a jerk, like Slade and Jagger, and she's actually gonna go away in the School Duel. 5. Her brother, Sam, is actually gonna be a PRIMARY bad guy, not a pawn like Atticus. 6. Her having every archetype is a gift from Pegasus. 7. My Crimson Dragon is NOTHING like the one from 5DS. Mine symbolizes a bond between her and Sam since they share a favorite color-crimson. Also, it's gonna be needed to find her brother. 7. I haven't played Duel Monsters in a while, so bear with me if I make mistakes like that. Please. Also, I would appreciate any advice you decide to give me. 8. Her parents. I just chose a random female. I knew who I wanted her dad to be, I just typed a random girl in without thinking. Also, her back story will be explained in one chapter. Also, I'm thinking about having Joey coming into the picture to explain that question on how they met, so please tell me if that's a good idea. 9. She's basically gonna be a bit of a drama queen. 9. I chose Elemental Heroes for the same reason I chose Serenity to be her mom. Also, she only uses that deck when she's in a tag duel WITH Jaden. 10. She's basically gonna go through a portal and get stuck in Yusei's era. Also, she won't use every deck. She's only gonna use a specific few. 11. This was never asked of me, but her love interest will NOT be Jaden. In fact, you will be revealed to him when she's bored and starts to draw. Okay, now that that's out of the way, let the chapter begin!

Chapter 4: Raring to Go

Serena POV

My alarm went off with an army wake up call. I rolled out of bed and turned off my alarm. I took about 45 seconds getting dressed. After I got dressed and ready for my test, I ran to the boys' room. Syrus was shaking Jaden, trying to wake him up and Chumley was trying to convince him to leave the sleeping Slifer alone. I finally grabbed my blow horn, signaled the other two to cover their ears, and blew my horn in Jaden's ear. "OW!" he yelled, "That hurt." I smacked him. "Get dressed," I barked. After that, I walked out and waited for the boys to get down.

_**Later at the Arena**_

Syrus and Chumley had just won their matches and Jaden and I were up next. As we walked up to our arenas, Crowler stood in the middle of them and behind him were the Princeton twins. "Surprise!" he**(is he really a male?)**exclaimed, "I thought you two would like to duel someone within your skill level, so, I managed to get you two paired up with the Princetons! Jaden with Chazz and Serena with Chazzina." Jaden looked pumped but I had a bad feeling about this. "Alright, get your game on Chazz!" the Slifer said. "Let's duel Chazzina," I said, while pointing at the Obelisk girl. As our duel disks got ready, I decided to use my dragon deck. I glanced over at Jaden and saw that he had no worries. '_This could be the most important duel in his life and he's not nervous? Wow, kid's got a lot of confidence,_' I thought.

Jaden POV

Jaden 4000 Chazz 4000

Serena and I readied ourselves against our respective opponents. I could already tell who was gonna win which match. "I'll start things off Slacker!" came Chazz's rude and obnoxious voice, "And I'll summon X-Head Cannon(1800/1500), in attack mode" A blue machine with a purple visor and yellow spikes appeared in the field.

Serena POV

Serena 4000 Chazzina 4000

Chazzina stated, "I'll go first. And to start things off by summoning Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600), in attack mode." A red dragon machine appeared on her side of the field. I suddenly grew worried. She never had that in her deck, plus that was supposed to be one of the rare cards. '_No matter,_' I thought, '_I've gone up against Dad's XYZ-Dragon Cannon. I know all it's weaknesses._' Chazzina then ended her turn and mine was started. "I summon my Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress(1400/1200), in attack mode and I'll throw-down a face-down. Your move," I said. My blue dragon appeared and I have to admit, it was not the best I could do, however, I was planning on something bigger. "I summon Z-Metal Tank(1500/1300), in attack mode!" she called. A yellow tank appeared next to the red dragon. I knew what was coming. "Now I'm gonna Union summon YZ-Tank Dragon(2100/2200), in attack mode!" I watched the two machines start to merge together. "I was hoping you'd do that," I states. "You were?" she asked. "Yes," I answered, "because I activate my trap, Dragon Summoning!" My Winged Dragon was glowing. "This handy little trap lets me summon one of my dragons to the field, so long as I sacrifice the one I already have and you fusion summon, whether it be Union or not," I explained, "and I'm gonna bring out my Crimson Dragon(?/?)!" A crimson dragon replaced my Winged Dragon. "And that's not all, his special ability allows me to special summon this, Destiny Dragon(?/?) and his special ability allows me to summon Crystal Dragon(?/?)!" A pitch black dragon with a ruby in it's forehead and blue eyes appeared next to Crimson Dragon and a dragon made of pure crystal appeared on the other side. "Also, they gain 1000 points for every dragon in my hand and Graveyard, so, that's 4000 attack points!" Their points went up to 4000.

Bastion POV

I watched the two duels with interest as Serena and Jaden held their own against the Obelisks. Syrus and Chumley were watching with me. "Do ya think they're gonna win?" the young bluenette asked. "Of course they are," I assured him, "Jaden took down Crowler, remember, as did Serena." I heard murmurs from the two Slifers. '_I sure hope I'm not giving them false hope,_' I thought.

Jaden POV

Chazz had X-Head Cannon on the field and it was my turn. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000), in defense mode," I stated. A clay man appeared and knelt in front of me. "And I'll throw-down a face-down and call it a turn," I ended. "I now summon V-Tiger Jet(1600/1800), in attack mode," he said. A tiger with green wings appeared next the the X-Head Cannon. I was gonna be in pretty big trouble if he managed to merge them together. "You're move, Slacker," the black haired Obelisk said. I drew and looked at my hand. "I place one monster in defensive mode and I'll call it a turn," I said.

Serena POV

I had my three dragons on the field and Chazzina only had YZ Tank Dragon. "I'll attack your Tank Dragon with my Destiny Dragon. Go Destiny Fire Breath!" I declared. The Tank Dragon was no more and it was still my turn.

Serena 4000 Chazzina 1900 "Now my other two Dragons will attack you directly!" I finished.

Serena 4000 Chazzina 0

I had won. I glanced over and saw that Jaden was gonna get whooped if he didn't do something, fast. I looked around and saw Syrus waving me over to him. Running so I won't be a distraction and so I wouldn't miss out on anything important, I made my way over to him and found Chumley and Bastion with him. "Apparently, Jaden is having a bit of bad luck," the Ra Yellow student said as I arrived. "Jay'll be fine," I said, "besides, all he has to do is make sure Chazz can't summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon." However, even as I said this, I knew that it would be a tough job. Preventing the summoning of the Dragon Catapult Cannon is like summoning Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon without the fusion materials. However, it wasn't impossible. "Jay," Syrus murmured. I pulled Syrus close to reassure him that our favorite Slifer would be okay.  
Jaden POV

"Alright Slacker," Chazz said, " I play Card Destruction causing us to discard our entire hand!"

Chazz POV

I discarded my hand which contained Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, United We Stand, and W-Wing Catapult. Watching Jaden discard his hand was pretty lame, so I redrew my hand and waited on him. I saw the one card I was looking for-Union Revival. It was a spell card that allowed me to bring back every Union Monster in my Graveyard, so long as I had at least one Union Monster already out on my field. "Now, I activate Union Revival, this allows me to bring back every Union Monster in my Graveyard, so long as I have at least one already on my field." My remaining Union Monsters came back. "And now I'm fusing them together, to create the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon(3000/2800)!" I declared. Said monster appeared after everyone watched the machines merge together.

Syrus POV

"Jaden's gonna have a hard time beating that thing, won't he, Serena?" I asked. I looked up at the Kaiba girl, expecting an answer. "Well," she stated, "it's not impossible, but, yes. Jay's gonna have a hard time." We all snapped our heads to Bastion when he said, "The percentage of chance Jaden has against that thing is 5%." I squirmed in Serena's grip, for the one I know thought of as a big brother, had a 95% chance of losing to Chazz.

Jaden POV

The Dragon Catapult Cannon was powerful, no doubt. However, I had a plan, which involved my Winged Kuriboh and the pack Ms. Dorothy gave me.

**(Flashback)**

**Serena and I were running up a hill, trying not to be late to Professor Banner's Class, when I saw a woman pushing a truck up the hill. I tapped the dark-haired girl's shoulder and we went to go help her. "Here, let us help," I said as I started pushing the truck with her and Serena went behind to push from there. "Thank you, kids," she said, "thank you."**

**(End of Flashback)**

I knew what I had to do. "Slacker, my monster attacks your face-down, but not before it switches to attack mode," the Obelisk said. My Avian was flipped up and I got 2000 points of damage dealt to me.

Jaden 2000 Chazz 4000

"Also, I'm banishing that Clayman of yours," he added. My Clayman disappeared. "Your move, Slacker," he ended. My turn had begun and I drew, planning his defeat. "Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh(300/200) in defense mode," I said and saw my favorite winged fur ball appear. "And I'll place one card face-down. Your move." Chazz looked like he had just seen the most boring video game. "Seriously?" he asked, "Well, in that case, my Dragon Catapult Cannon will attack your fuzzball!" I smirked. "I activate, Transcendent Wings! In order for me to activate this, I have to discard two cards and my Winged Kuriboh so I can summon Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10(300/200)!" Winged Kuriboh glowed and then was now a maroon-ish color with yellow armor and angel wings. "Wh-what?!" Chazz gasped.

Chumley POV

"So 'lishous! Jay finally got something that can stand up to that thing!" I cry. I saw Syrus nod and Bastion smile. What surprised me was that Serena was laughing. "Way to go, Jay!" she cheered. We all ran up to him and my fellow Slifers hugged Jaden. I then grabbed the trio and pulled them into a bear hug-accidentally making it to where they couldn't breathe. "Congratulations Jaden Yuki and Serena Kaiba, never before have we had anyone defeat Obelisk Blue students. Therefore, you both will be promoted to Ra Yellow!" Chancellor Sheppard said.

Syrus POV

'_Awe man, they're promoting, but I know it's for the best,_' I think. I'm really gonna miss them, the reason why is because I consider Jaden my big brother**(Aniki for those who like the Japanese version better)** and Serena my big sister.

Bastion POV

"Congratulations, Jaden and Serena, and allow me to be the first to welcome you both to Ra Yellow," I say shaking both their hands.

_**Later that day**_

No one POV

"So you both want to stay in Ra Yellow?" Sheppard asks. "Yep, we just wanna be able to look after Syrus and Chumley and the best way we can do that is if we stay in Slifer," Jaden reasoned. Serena added, "Also, we wanna prove that you don't have to be in Obelisk to be a good student. After all, you know the saying-the uniform doesn't make the soldier, the soldier makes the uniform"

_**Later that evening**_

Syrus POV

"I sure am gonna miss them," I say, miserably. "Cheer up, Sy," Chumley says, attempting to cheer me up, "they'll be closer to kids within their skill level." Suddenly the door opens and I hear an all too familiar voices. "Hey guys, what's happening?" the voice says. Another voice speaks, "What? Don't we get something, like a 'hello'?" That one was also familiar. I turn and see Serena and Jaden smiling at us, in the doorway in their Slifer uniforms. Wait, Slifer? "JAY? RENA?" I cry. "Last I checked, those were our names," the Slifer girl joked. "I-I-I thought," I cried, while hugging them both, "I thought that you left me forever! Now I'm never letting you go!" Jaden then cried, "Sy, get off!" I replied, "NO!" Serena complained, "It's not the hugs-IT'S THE WATERWORKS!" We then saw the drama queen she truly is.

Phew, that chapter is finally over. Could be wrong. Also, I'm only doing chapters on the episodes I deem important. Any who, here's the new card list:

New Cards:

Crimson Dragon-?/? Can be summoned like a four-star monster at anytime. Can allow you to special summon Destiny Dragon**(represents friendship with Aster Phoenix)** and gains attack points for every dragon type in your hand and graveyard times 1000** (NOTHING like 5DS Crimson Dragon, actually represents bond with her brother.)**

Destiny Dragon-?/? Can only be special summoned by Crimson Dragon effect. Allows you to summon Crystal Dragon**(represents bond with Jesse Anderson)** and gains attack points for every dragon type in your hand and graveyard times 1000

Crystal Dragon-?/? Can only be summoned by Destiny Dragon effect. Gains attack points for every dragon type in your hand and graveyard times 1000. Allows you to treat spell cards like trap cards.

Union Revival-Spell; Allows you to revive every union monster in your graveyard so long as you have one on your field.

Please review and your criticism is welcome! After all, your criticism only helps make his more enjoyable.


End file.
